


The Frug

by some_stars



Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, M/M, Multi, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_stars/pseuds/some_stars
Summary: I cannot fall in love.Music by Rilo Kiley.(Originally posted February 2012.)
Relationships: Victor Mansfield/Mac Ramsey/Li Ann Tsei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Frug

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old vid, but I just watched it again and it's not as bad as I thought, so it goes on the archive!

Password: **frug**

** Lyrics **

And I can do the frug  
I can do the Robocop  
I can do the Freddie  
I cannot do the Smurf

And I can hate your girl  
I can tell you that she's real pretty  
I can take my clothes off  
I cannot fall in love

And I can do the frug  
I can do the Robocop  
I can do the Freddie  
I cannot do the Smurf  
(She cannot do the Smurf)

And I can watch TV  
I can shuffle off the Buffalo  
I can do a backbend  
I will not call you back

And I can start a book  
I can make some mac and cheese  
I can sleep twelve hours  
You'll never see my eyes

And I can do the frug  
I can do the Robocop  
I can do the Freddie  
I cannot do the Smurf  
(She cannot do the Smurf)

And I can hate your girl  
I can tell you that she's real pretty  
I can take my clothes off  
I cannot fall in love  
You'll never see my eyes  
I will not call you back  
I cannot do the smurf  
I cannot fall in love  
I'll never fall in love  
I cannot fall in love  
I cannot fall in love  
I cannot fall in love  
I cannot fall in love

And I can do the frug  
I can do the Robocop  
I can do the Freddie  
I cannot do the Smurf  
(She cannot do the Smurf)


End file.
